


Призраки Ганнибала Лектера

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Others (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: В один из вечеров, в толще тишины, они смотрели на разожженный в камине огонь.- Мы мертвы.





	Призраки Ганнибала Лектера

_Уилл._

С каких-то пор погода в Вулф Трэп практически перестала меняться. Который день над домом и дорогами вокруг висел непроглядный молочный туман, оставлявший испарину на стеклах и тем самым сокращавший видимость до минимальной.  
Уилл стоял по колено в воде, ощущая размеренность, порядок и... пустоту. Мелкие волны терлись о резиновые сапоги, как ласковые кошки, спиннинг застыл в абсолютном покое, ожидая, пока недалекая рыбка продерет губу острым крючком.  
\- Ничего? - уныло спросил девичий голос рядом.  
Отрицательно помотав головой, Уилл посмотрел на Эбигейл, а потом на ее спиннинг, который она держала двумя руками.  
\- Ничего.  
\- У меня тоже.  
Расцарапав густую тишь плеском, приманка Эбигейл задергалась, и она, покрепче сжав рукоятку, послала Уиллу быстрый удивленный взгляд.  
\- Новичкам везет, - улыбнулся Грэм, пока Эбигейл быстро сворачивала леску и поднимала приманку с трепыхающимся карпом, стараясь не перепутать последовательность действий, которую он ей показал.

***

\- Не так резко, - Уилл осек ее, занеся руку над рыбиной. - Это не шкура, здесь нужно быть аккуратнее... Прости.  
Эбигейл безразлично повела плечами, не сочтя оговорку за грубость, и продолжила отделять шкурку от филе тонким ножом.  
В кухне было тепло и влажно, изнутри на окнах оседал пар от варившихся овощей, и Уилл подумал, что скорее утонуть можно будет в тумане, а не в реке. Хлебнув остывшего чая, он продолжил очищать рыбу.  
\- Тебе, наверное, скучно без собак? - отбросив ошметки кожи в мусорное ведро, вдруг спросила Эбигейл.  
\- Скорее, тихо. Наверное, самый сообразительный пес открыл дверь, и вся стая разбежалась.  
\- Или кто-то их выпустил.  
На пару секунд прекратив готовку, Грэм сглотнул и отрубил рыбине голову одним движением.  
\- Или кто-то выпустил.  
Следуя негласному правилу, они не говорили о том, что произошло перед тем, как оба попали в реанимационное отделение больницы. Решение разделить дом с новообретенной дочерью появилось само собой и было по-хорошему выгодно обоим — Грэму не приходилось терпеть одиночество, а Эбигейл смогла найти место, где оставалась в безопасности, после того, как умерла для остального мира. Иногда к ним наведывалась Алана, сперва на инвалидном кресле, потом опираясь на трость.  
Иногда туман рассеивался.  
Они не говорили много, их общение больше походило на проверку жизнеспособности друг друга, реакции на основные раздражители. Возможно, разговор не клеился из-за того, что рано или поздно все упиралось в одну ключевую фигуру, переставшую их связывать.  
Уилл также не говорил о том, что, бывает, ему кажется, будто стая трется о его ноги и мягкие лапы наступают на обувь, а мокрые носы тычутся в сгибы коленей, с нетерпением ожидая, пока им достанется кусочек с хозяйского стола. Какое-то время он считал, что это Эбигейл пытается либо подшутить над ним, либо привлечь его внимание таким странным способом, и даже пару раз делал ей замечание. Однако ощущение тепла и меха рядом взялось преследовать его, когда он бывал и один. С пассивным разочарованием приняв тот факт, что мозг снова затеял с ним их излюбленные странные игры, Уилл, не испытав особого удивления, больше не затрагивал эту тему.  
\- Во сколько приедет Алана? - Хоббс выложила рыбу на противень и теперь тонкими пластами нарезала лимон. Уилл старался гнать ассоциации.  
\- В семь, кажется.  
И вновь за ужином они будут обмениваться незначительными вопросами, а большая часть пройдет в молчании, словно готовясь к тому, что с ними заговорит дух, который они тщетно пытались вызвать.

  
_Эбигейл._

  
По ночам Эбигейл просыпалась от звуков. Поначалу она пыталась списать это на рассыхающуюся древесину дома, на гуляющий сквозняк, на Уилла, возможно идущего на кухню, чтобы попить воды, но когда она начинала прислушиваться, автоматически открыв глаза, то не слышала никаких подтверждений своим догадкам. Тогда Эбигейл пыталась заснуть вновь, но снова треск или глухой грохот отвлекал ее. Тревожное сознание тут же подкидывало один вариант страшнее другого, по возрастающей от банальных грабителей до полтергейста, а венчал список кошмаров тот человек (человек ли?), о котором они молчали. Эбигейл представляла, что сейчас дверь ее спальни приотворится и в темноте покажется знакомый силуэт, и тогда ее острыми иголочками пробивал пот. Под одеялом становилось в момент жарко, от микроскопической ползущей капли пота или вставшего дыбом волоска нестерпимо хотелось почесаться, но Хоббс не могла даже вздохнуть.  
Наконец, наваждение проходило, и ее одолевал сон, а днем повторялся один из нескольких апатичных алгоритмов событий. Ей никогда не казалось, что они с Уиллом смогут воссоздать семейные отношения, исключением был только момент на кухне Лектера, когда она на секунду позволила себе поверить в то, что с появлением Уилла опасно кренящийся вбок корабль их жизней сможет восстановить равновесие. Грэм же, видимо, желал с ней общения, а больше — реализовать план существования, который сам же себе и придумал. С какой-то стороны это все-таки было похоже на родительско-детские отношения.  
Она считала Уилла эгоистом, этого не осознающим. Вместе с тем, делая скидку на его неуравновешенность, Эбигейл не реагировала на периодические замечания, словно считая, что раздражаться — выше ее. Была ли эта мысль своей или внушенной кем-то?..  
Иногда ей казалось, что один и тот же день повторяется, как заевшая пластинка или как компьютерная игра, где они только что прошли точку автосохранения. Только после этой точки они всегда выбирали не тот вариант действий, не узнавали что-то, что могло помочь им не умереть и продолжить дальше.  
Ночью Эбигейл слышала, как Уилл играл Голдбергские вариации. Но утром Уилл спустился из своей спальни на втором этаже.

***

Алана прислонила трость к спинке стула, и Уилл, помогая ей придвинуться ближе, присоединился к ним за столом. Сжав губы в тонкую нить, она концентрировалась на словах. Не так давно во время дневной прогулки она наткнулась на кладбище. Лежавший пористым покрывалом туман не отталкивал, а будто нежно тянул к себе, на землю, как ласковый любовник, призывавший разделить совместные минуты. Приятная тяжесть оковала ее спину, забралась под пальто и блузку в мышцы и кости и даровала спокойствие. Показалось, что даже идти стало легче.  
На надгробии перед ней было высечено ее имя и годы жизни.  
«Твой образ останется навсегда в нашей памяти».  
Когда она оказалась на пороге своего дома, дыхание сбилось, а в позвоночнике стреляло и кололо. Все вокруг превратилось в акварельное марево.  
На следующий день она пришла, чтобы убедиться, что ей не показалось. Надпись оставалась той же.  
Выслушав эту историю, Уилл почувствовал, будто в воздухе что-то шевельнулось. Будто их спиритический сеанс начал походить на настоящий, и флер бутафории ритуальных предметов внезапно рассеялся, как и убежденность в их сугубо декоративном назначении, уступив благоговейному страху перед сверхъестественным.  
\- Ты видел здесь других людей, Уилл? - в глазах Аланы стояли слезы, а приглушенно-испуганный тон был ему хорошо знаком.  
\- Нет. Но это не означает, что... - сбивчиво и возбужденно начал оправдываться Грэм. - Кто-то может просто пытаться тебя запугать.  
\- Твоих псов здесь тоже нет.  
\- Наверняка они разбежались — дверь была открыта, когда я...  
\- Ты чувствуешь жизнь?! - напоследок припечатала Алана, вперившись в него пронизанным отчаянием и догадкой взглядом.

В ту ночь Эбигейл спалось спокойно.

***

\- Бред какой-то, - пробурчал Уилл, поджаривая яичницу. - Возможно, Алану стоило попросить нарисовать часы.  
\- Ты язвителен, - с интересом отметила Эбигейл, грея руки о чашку чая. - Может, так он хотел оставить напоминание о себе...  
\- Не в его стиле, - отрезал Уилл. Впервые они заговорили о нем в этом доме, и тут же Грэма обуял забытый мандраж опасности и погони. Вибрации ожидания не покидали его с тех пор, как Эбигейл играла ночью на фортепиано — неужели он учил ее, пока та находилась в заточении? - но он до последнего не хотел сознаваться в этом.

Разгребая задний двор от прелых листьев, Уилл распахнул куртку и огляделся.  
\- Кажется, туман уходит.  
\- Пора бы.  
Прервав работу, Уилл откинул инструменты и сел на крыльцо рядом с Эбигейл, потирая шею.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать.  
\- С каких пор ты такая наблюдательная? - усмехнулся он, заранее чувствуя, что снова ступает не туда, но уже не в силах повернуть время вспять и промолчать.  
Эбигейл смотрела далеко в поле, насколько хватало зрения, и вдруг нахмурилась. Проследив за ее взглядом, Уилл увидел в траве мельтешащую фигурку, ковыляющую к ним... о трех лапах.  
Уилл подорвался с места, а Хоббс все так же смотрела вдаль.  
У маленькой страшной дворняги была перебита лапа, содрана кожа на бедре и вывернута челюсть под неестественным углом. Отстраненно наблюдая то за побледневшим Уиллом, хлопочущим на кухне с аптечкой и тряпками, то за поскуливающей на полу собакой, тянущейся зализать ярко-красные открытые раны, Эбигейл окликнула его.  
\- Положи ее на стол, так удобнее.  
Вымачивая тряпку в теплой воде, Уилл резко обернулся, кажется, не совсем взяв в толк, что она сказала.  
\- Не бойся, если у нее поврежден позвоночник, она бы не смогла прийти сюда.  
Взяв животное на руки, Грэм перенес его на обеденный стол, служивший сейчас операционным.  
\- Это Черри, - подал голос Уилл, одной рукой придерживая мохнатое светлое тельце, извивающееся и стремящееся избежать болезненных прикосновений, а другой держа тряпку и смывая грязь и засохшую траву с краев раны. - Она моя.  
\- Возвращаются, - повисла пауза. - Как ты думаешь, что с ней произошло?  
Эбигейл аккуратно обхватила собаку за лопатки, придавливая к столу.  
\- Могла попасть под машину, упасть откуда-нибудь, подраться... Не знаю, - скулеж резал по ушам, пока Уилл возился с оторванной кожей и оголенными мышцами.  
\- Что будешь делать с этим? - Эбигейл кивнула на морду собаки.  
\- А? Ах, она попала ко мне уже такой. Нужно отвезти ее к ветеринару... Проклятый туман.

Ни на следующий день, ни после они никуда не выезжали. Погода будто издевалась над ними, когда через час после обработки собачьих ран взвесь паровой вуали снова укутала дорогу. Уилл пытался комбинировать освещение машины, однако дальше, чем на четверть мили, от дома отъехать ему не удалось — автомобиль чуть не увело с трассы.  
Вместе они наложили швы и приспособили крепкую ветку под шину, после попеременно следили за состоянием питомца Грэма.  
В один из вечеров, в толще тишины, они смотрели на разожженный в камине огонь.  
\- Мы мертвы.  
Сложившаяся мозаика ощущений раскрыла рот Эбигейл, привела в движение голосовые связки и ударила по груди, заставив выдохнуть и заговорить прежде, чем она смогла это осмыслить.  
Подпрыгнувший пульс Уилла был пробужден смутным волнением за доли секунды до того, как прозвучал голос Эбигейл, словно он услышал все процессы организма, это обеспечивающие. И снова на ум шел тот, о ком они уже не молчали.  
\- Что он сделал с тобой? - забота и брезгливость смешались в вопросе Уилла.  
\- Что он сделал с тобой?  
«Ты только ищешь повода заговорить о нем», - промолчала Хоббс.

***

Сменив повязки и пластыри Черри, Эбигейл начисто вымыла руки и развесила полотенца. Что-то неуловимо противное нарушало ее спокойствие, и, зацепившись взглядом за неровные края вафельной ткани, она сложила ее заново, подогнав кайму к кайме. Стало лучше.  
День был теплым, солнце, насколько можно было рассмотреть через завесу тумана, клонилось к западу, и Эбигейл вышла на задний двор. Та куча листвы, которую так и не разобрал Уилл, снова пошатнула внутреннее равновесие: нужно было либо равномерно разметать листья обратно, либо сжечь их, чтобы внести в ландшафт гармонию.

Кое-как успокоив порыкивающую собаку, которой вдруг вздумалось оскалиться кривой мордой на лестницу, и оставив животное спать, Уилл поднялся к себе, думая о том, что все-таки стоит сказать Эбигейл, что музицировать лучшe днем. Не собираясь говорить ей о том, что лишь вспомнил: «Соната для фортепиано номер четырнадцать до-диез минор, Уилл. Я уверен, ты знаешь ее».  
Иллюзия лодки в океане работала как никогда: из окна казалось, что в своем доме он плывет по океану в штиль — ни ветра, ни волны, одна лишь вода кругом на многие мили в любую сторону.  
Он отвернулся от окна и краем глаза заметил отражение, вдруг понимая, что в комнате никого, кроме него, не было. Никого, на полголовы выше, с чертами лица более выпуклыми и острыми, никого, кто обрушил бы на него резкое ощущение присутствия.

Эбигейл подошла к куче иссохших бурых листьев и поворошила их. На ощупь они оказались не такими приятными, как крупы или песок, и легко теряли структуру, рассыпаясь прямо в ее руке. Тут же рука наткнулась на что-то твердое и холодное.

Уилл обернулся вглубь комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что она пуста, снова посмотрел на окно, но никого не застал. Порывисто двинувшись прочь, он остановился посреди дома, выискивая взглядом его. В горле пересохло, руки похолодели, и голос вышел более громким, чем Уилл того ожидал.  
\- Ганнибал!  
Ответом ему была тишина, но природа ее была уже другой.  
Он услышал взаимное ожидание.  
\- Я прощаю тебя.

Укрытие листьев разошлось от одного прикосновения, обнажив серый камень.  
«Уилл Грэм  
19.. - 2013  
То, что ты получил, лучше, чем рай. У тебя есть благословенное забытье».

Туман рассеивался.


End file.
